


it's all right ( you are gonna make it )

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drugs, Fame, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fame is hard. tyler is worried. what's new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all right ( you are gonna make it )

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see. I've been kissing lots of girls and doing well. my new twitter is @voIcvnic if you wannnnna follow. miss you guys. things are weird. my inspiration's kind of lost and this might be complete shit but oh well.

fame is hard. tyler can tell josh isn't doing very well. he's always slamming doors and staying out and sleeping in. he looks tired, he looks sick all the time, and frankly, tyler is worried.

 

he's used to josh being worried about  _him,_ not the other way around. but tyler isn't the one who looks like he's aged 10 years in six months. he knows josh is stressed out (no pun intended) but so is he, and _he_ isn't letting it blind him from what's really important - the music. it's frustrating, and annoying, and he doesn't know what to do anymore except get him help. but help from what?

 

| - /

 

"josh," josh can hear from around the corner. the voice is stiff and right away he can tell it belongs to tyler. his best friend, the only person he can trust these days. why does he sound so upset?

 

"hey," josh says, walking into their living room. jenna's there, holding tyler's hand. she looks stiff too. "hey josh."

 

"hi," he replies. "what is going on?"

 

"we're worried about you," jenna says, looking at tyler, "he's worried about you, you should talk to him. I'm gonna make you boys some tea."

 

josh watches jenna retreat into the kitchen with a slight frown. she's married to tyler but she still acts like his mom. it's weird but it's still cute in a way.

 

"why are you worried about me?"

 

"are you doing drugs?" tyler demands.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," josh insists, watching tyler as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a bag containing white powder.

 

"what is this?" josh doesn't answer. "I found it in your sock drawer, josh. I may be stupid when it comes to drugs, but this is fucking cocaine. what are you doing with a bag of _cocaine_?"

 

"I'm just holding it for a friend."

 

"which friend?"

 

"...joe?"

 

"joe."

 

"yes."

 

"we haven't seen joe in months. he lives in  _los angeles,_ josh."

 

"well..."

 

"can you stop lying to me, seriously? is it yours," tyler says, staring into josh's eyes, although it seems like he's staring right into his soul.

 

"it's from a long time ago," josh sighs. "I was doing it for a while, but I stopped a few weeks ago. I talked to andy. I swear. it's strictly weed now."

 

"marijuana is still enough to get you arrested."

 

"but it doesn't fuck with my brain anymore!" josh shouts. "why do you even care?"

 

"you're my best friend. why wouldn't I care?" tyler says, sarcastic.

 

"you shouldn't have to! you're the one with the problems," josh winces, "I didn't mean it like that, just, you're the one with the lyrics, and the paint on your neck, and the wife who  _acts like your mom,_ and the pills in the bathroom, and the -"

 

"I'm not the one with the codependency issues, don't you say that. you're the one with the fucking  _drug_ addiction!" tyler yells, pointing to the cocaine.

 

"I stopped."

 

"for weeks? you need help, josh."

 

josh stares at tyler, minutes passing, and he promptly stands up. "I know," he says, walking away and up the stairs.


End file.
